(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to image data processing apparatuses, image data processing methods, and computer readable media.
(ii) Related Art
In an image processing apparatus, such as a digital copying machine, a digital multifunction device (including functions of a scanner, a printer, a copying machine, etc.), image data is generated by performing line-sequential reading scanning, and image processing, such as color space conversion and various filter processing operations, is performed on the image data in the order in which elements of the image data are generated. In two-dimensional filter processing using a digital filter of, for example, N×N pixels (N is an integer of two or greater), image data representing the previous line is stored in each of line memory devices, the number of line memory devices corresponding to, for example, (N−1) lines. Then, the image data of each of those line memory devices is read in synchronization with the image data of a line which is being read, and such image data is supplied to a filter circuit. With this configuration, as the reading resolution becomes higher, the capacity necessary for the line memory devices is also increased.